


Il Gioco di Mezzanotte

by TheWalkingNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepypasta, Gen, Monster of the Week
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingNerd/pseuds/TheWalkingNerd
Summary: Il Gioco di Mezzanotte è una creepypasta abbastanza famosa, ma è stato il prompt "zucche" - tabella Halloween della challenge "Facciamo festa!" di rhys89 sul forum di EFP - a ispirarmi questa storia.Come avrete intuito, è ambientata nella prima stagione, prima dell'episodio 1x16, "Shadows". Se volete sapere cosa c'era nella visione di Sam... be', ripensate a Dean nel finale della nona stagione. Prima dell'eye opener.Questa storia si è classificata prima (parimerito) all' "Autumn Contest", indetto da MyPride e giudicato da Shizuhue Asahi sul forum di Efp.





	Il Gioco di Mezzanotte

"Guarda qui."  
Sam si china sul marciapiede, davanti alla fila di zucche sul portico.   
"Sono senza candele."  
Dean scarta una caramella e inarca un sopracciglio. L'ha fatto fermare in mezzo alla strada per delle _zucche_?  
"E allora?"  
Sam allarga le braccia. "Non ti sembra strano?"  
"Dovrebbe?"  
Dean storce la bocca. Il college l'ha rincoglionito sul serio, non c'è dubbio. _Ci mancavano solo le paranoie sulle zucche_.  
"Le zucche vengono intagliate proprio per metterci dentro le candele." Sam si rimette in piedi e spolvera le mani sui jeans. "Rappresentano le fiamme dell'inferno, donate a Jack O'Lantern da Lucifero stesso, secondo la leggenda, e-"  
Dean rotea gli occhi. Quando Sam-pedia si mette a snocciolare le sue conoscenze, l'unica è spegnere il cervello e sperare che passi in fretta.  
Mette una mano avanti e lo blocca, prima che gli faccia una testa _così_. "E questo è abbastanza da insospettirti?"  
Sam scrolla le spalle. "A te no?"  
Ci sono un sacco di cose che lo insospettiscono, in realtà: la scomparsa di papà, gli incubi di Sammy, il sapore acido di quella caramella. Le zucche senza candele non sono nella lista, al momento.  
"È un Paese libero."  
Sam storce la bocca. "Sarà."  
Quel cervello sta architettando qualcosa - e la cosa non gli piace per niente. Dean gli assesta una manata sulla spalla. "Devi divertirti di più, fratellino." Sorride. "E magari dare una vacanza al cervello di sopra, che ne dici?"  
Sam sbuffa, ma sorride. "Preferisco il solito _pizza e replica di Nightmare_."  
Dean scrolla le spalle. Purché la smettano di parlare delle stramberie di Sam, gli sta bene. "Come vu-"  
Il cigolio fa voltare entrambi. La porta alla loro sinistra si schiude. Tre paia di occhi sgranati li fissano; ai loro piedi, la fiamma di una candela tremola al vento, mentre i fogli incastrati sotto sbatacchiano, disegnando scie rosse per aria.  
 _Aspetta un attimo, rosse?_  
Dean supera gli scalini con un salto e - _sbam!_ \- la porta si chiude a due centimetri dal suo naso.  
"Be', almeno abbiamo trovato le candele."  
Si china per terra e sfiora la punta del foglietto, da sotto la porta. Il liquido che lo macchia è umido e tiepido e puzza di ruggine. Sì, è _decisamente_ sangue.  
Uno strattone alla collottola lo tira indietro.  
Dean trascina le scarpe sull'erba. La casa si fa sempre più lontana. Gli ci vogliono un paio di secondi per realizzare che A) Sam lo sta trascinando alla macchina come un cagnolino e, B) le sue zampacce stanno spiegazzando la giacca di pelle di papà.  
 _Ecchecazzo_. Quando è troppo, è troppo.   
Afferra la mano di Sam e se la scrolla di dosso. "Calmati, Sammy. È Halloween: staranno facendo qualche giochetto per spaventarsi da soli."  
 _Certo, come no._ Qualunque idiota sa che sangue, candele e Halloween non vanno per niente d'accordo, soprattutto se ci sono dei ragazzini di mezzo.  
Sam lo afferra per le spalle, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e la sua migliore espressione da cucciolo stampata in faccia che, no, _no_ , non funziona con lui, cavolo.  
"Dean, ti prego: fidati di me."

  
Nei due minuti successivi, Dean sta ancora tentando di convincersi che non sono stati gli occhioni di Sammy a fargli cambiare idea, nossignore.  
Incastra il fucile tra il vano segreto ed il fondo del bagagliaio e afferra il borsone. Se devono entrare, meglio non farsi trovare con i pantaloni calati.  
"Lo chiamano _il gioco di mezzanotte_ , ma anticamente era un vero e proprio rituale per punire chi disobbediva agli déi." Sam infila un paio di contenitori di sale nel borsone. "Consiste nel fuggire da uno spirito, il _midnight man_ , fino all'alba. È una sorta di uomo delle ombre, ma dovrebbe reagire al sale come un fantasma."  
Dean solleva le sopracciglia. "Dovrebbe?"  
Sam scrolla le spalle. "Al novanta percento?"  
L'ultima volta che Sam ha avuto una di queste idee geniali, Dean aveva un pick-up assassino attaccato alle chiappe.  
"Non me ne sono ricordato finché non ho visto il foglio macchiato di sangue." Una scatola di munizioni ed una spranga di ferro finiscono nel borsone. "Il midnight man deve conoscere i nomi dei giocatori perché il rituale funzioni."  
Dean issa il borsone sulla spalla e controlla il fucile a canne mozze. "Che succede se ti prende?"  
Sam afferra un libro di esorcismi, il diario di papà e quella che ha tutta l'aria di essere la _sua_ agenda.   
"Quello che si sa è che ti causa un'allucinazione della tua paura più grande."  
Dean solleva le sopracciglia. "Niente spargimenti di sangue?"  
"Niente spargimenti di sangue."  
Dean scrolla le spalle. "Potremmo anche lasciarli giocare. Così, l'anno prossimo ci penseranno due volte, prima di-"  
" _Dean_."  
Solo Sammy può far sembrare il suo nome un insulto.  
"Scherzavo, scherzavo." Richiude il bagagliaio con un tonfo che fa tremare le lamiere. "Andiamo, prima che si facciano male."

  
La scarpa colpisce la serratura con un tonfo. La porta laccata di bianco sbatte contro la parete; un ventaglio di luce illumina il corridoio.  
"Non dite che non abbiamo bussato."  
Sam rotea gli occhi e lo spinge dentro con una manata.  
 _Guastafeste_.  
Dean stringe il fucile e avanza, le braccia flesse e la schiena tesa. Allunga una mano e tasta il muro. Il freddo ruvido della carta da parati gli fa arricciare la nuca.  
Una pressione sul piede. Il buio gli vortica attorno.  
 _Sbam_. Una fitta saetta lungo il ginocchio e gli strappa un grugnito.  
"Dean?"  
 _Figliodiputtana_. Dean preme una mano per terra e grugnisce. "Sto bene, sto bene."   
_Stupido tappeto._  
Sam ridacchia e, oh, se gliela farà pagare. Quel piccolo ingrato dovrà fare attenzione allo shampoo, non importa se quella risata non la sentiva da tanto che scioglie il nodo dietro lo sterno.   
Il lampadario sfarfalla. _Naturale_ che Sam trovasse l'interruttore per primo.   
Dean si rimette in pedi. Attraversa il corridoio dalle pareti verdognole a passo svelto, la bocca storta di fronte alle nature morte appese. Chissà se il cattivo gusto si acquisisce con soldi e un lavoro normale o se i matti li beccano tutti loro due.  
Sam lo sorpassa. "Muoviti, non abbiamo tutto il giorno!"  
Si ferma con un piede sulle scale. Dean sorride. "Adoro quando prendi il controllo."  
Sam rotea gli occhi. "Sei un idiota."  
 _Mi hanno detto di peggio._  
Il lampadario sfarfalla.   
Dean irrigidisce la schiena. "Dieci a uno che non è un calo di tensione."  
Un'ombra sfreccia giù per le scale.  
"Sammy, attento!"  
Sam appiattisce la schiena alla parete, a bocca aperta. L'ombra gli passa di fianco e scompare oltre la parete divisoria del salotto. Dean sale le scale a due a due, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.   
"Tutto bene?"  
Stringe la presa sulla sua spalla. Sam annuisce. "Dobbiamo sbrigarci; è arrabbiato."  
"Di già?"  
"Le luci dovrebbero rimanere spente, in teoria." Sam poggia il piede sullo scalino in alto; la mano di Dean gli stringe la spalla. È bianco come un lenzuolo, ma sembra che le ginocchia lo reggano, per il momento. "E noi non eravamo invitati."  
Dean schiocca la lingua. "Mai una volta che ce la rendano facile."  
Sam solleva un angolo della bocca.  
L'ombra saetta su per le scale in un battito di ciglia. Dean solleva il fucile e preme il grilletto. Il rinculo manda una fitta alla spalla, mentre Sam preme la schiena contro la parete e solleva il fucile.  
Le luci si spengono e si riaccendono. Il vento sfoglia una rivista sul mobile all'ingresso. La polvere graffia le narici. L'ombra appare in corridoio.   
Le luci si spengono. Dean preme il grilletto.  
Il secondo sparo è una coltellata al timpano. _Dump_. Le luci si riaccendono. Sam atterra di sedere sullo scalino.  
"Sam?" Dean gli afferra un gomito. Il fucile gli scivola di mano e atterra in un tonfo. "Stai bene?"  
Sam sbatte le palpebre e lo guarda con gli occhi annebbiati, come se fosse trasparente. Scivola sullo scalino, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
"Sammy, che-"  
" _No_."  
C'è qualcosa di sbagliato nel modo in cui l'ha detto, nella voce incrinata, nel suo sguardo.  
Sam si passa una mano sulla faccia. "Dio, no."  
Dean corruga la fronte.  
 _"Che succede se ti prende?"_  
 _Sam afferra un libro di esorcismi, il diario di papà e quella che ha tutta l'aria di essere la sua agenda._  
 _"Quello che si sa è che ti causa un'allucinazione della tua paura più grande."_  
 _Dean solleva le sopracciglia. "Niente spargimenti di sangue?"_  
 _"Niente spargimenti di sangue."_  
"Sam." Dean lo afferra per le spalle e lo scuote. "Guardami, Sam: non è reale. Niente di quello che vedi è-"  
Sam gli sfugge dalle dita. Afferra il fucile e sale le scale di corsa. Uno sparo rimbomba tra le pareti.  
 _Merda_.  
Dean recupera il fucile da terra e sale. L'ombra sfreccia da una parte all'altra del corridoio. Sam la tiene sotto tiro, la schiena dritta e la testa inclinata. Il fucile ne segue la traiettoria a zig zag.   
Sam preme il grilletto. Una manciata di sale si libera contro la parete; l'ombra scompare.  
Dean posiziona il calcio del fucile contro la spalla e prende la mira. Le spalle di Sam gli coprono la visuale. Dean grugnisce. _Se solo non fossi alto come una porta, fratellino._  
Un fruscio, alla sua destra. Dean si volta spara.  
Il _midnight man_ si crepa come vetro. L'urlo è lo stridere di unghie su una lavagna, rimbomba nelle orecchie e accoltella i timpani. Dean incassa le spalle e copre un orecchio con la mano libera. Le crepe si infittiscono.   
L'ombra si frantuma in un tintinnio. Un mucchio di cenere si raccoglie per terra, sul tappeto bluastro.   
Sam annaspa come se fosse appena riemerso dall'acqua.  
Dean sospira. "Tutto a po-"  
Sam lo raggiunge in due falcate e lo stritola in un abbraccio. Dean è _sicuro_ di aver sentito le proprie costole scricchiolare, ma non si azzarda ad allontanarlo. Appoggia le mani sulla sua schiena e lo stringe.   
_Va tutto bene._ Chiude gli occhi e inspira, per quanto gli consenta la stretta di Sam. È passata. _Sam sta bene._  
"Si può sapere che ti è preso?"  
Fa un passo indietro, una mano ancora sulla sua spalla. Sam scuote la testa. "Non è importante."  
 _Sì che lo è._   
Non che gli piaccia giocare al Dr. Phil, ma Sam non può continuare così. Tutta la merda che sta seppellendo- è più di quanto chiunque possa sopportare.  
Sam si stringe nelle spalle e Dean giurerrbbe di averlo visto tremare. Lo guarda come se potesse sparire da un momento all'altro. Non l'ha mai visto così.   
"Se vuoi parlarne-"  
Sam annuisce. "Lo so."  
Dean stringe le labbra. _Non te la cavi così._  
"Va bene." Solleva la mano e la lascia ricadere sulla spalla di Sam. "Vuoi dipinte le unghie o possiamo andare?"  
Sam ride. "Idiota."  
"Fesso."

**Author's Note:**

> Il Gioco di Mezzanotte è una creepypasta abbastanza famosa, ma è stato il prompt "zucche" - tabella Halloween della challenge "Facciamo festa!" di rhys89 sul forum di EFP - a ispirarmi questa storia.  
> Come avrete intuito, è ambientata nella prima stagione, prima dell'episodio 1x16, "Shadows". Se volete sapere cosa c'era nella visione di Sam... be', ripensate a Dean nel finale della nona stagione. Prima dell'eye opener.  
> Questa storia si è classificata prima (parimerito) all' "Autumn Contest", indetto da MyPride e giudicato da Shizuhue Asahi sul forum di Efp.


End file.
